The Surprise of a Lifetime
by Emma2
Summary: A response to Severitus' challenge. Lily wasn't the girl everyone thought she was. (sorry for the bad summary)
1. Stereotypical Beginnings

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Harry Potter and company; J.K. Rowlings does. However if she wants to give me Snape, I will be happy to chain him to a bed in my basement.  
  
Author's Notes- I've had this idea for a while. It's weird and will probably make no sense. Basically, it's me combining everything I like to be in a Harry Potter fic. I'll try and start it off normally, but I don't know how long I can keep it up. Please forgive me if this seems horrible. I don't have any excuses except for a lack of writing skills. I might throw some sexual situations in later (no slash, sorry).  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Severus Snape's head pounded as he readied himself to journey by floo. He had just gotten rid of those blockheaded students and was preparing for three months of real potions work when he had received the call. Albus always seemed to know when the worst time to summon him was.  
  
  
"Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office."  
Severus found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, 10 meters in front of the hearth.  
  
  
"Good-evening, Severus! Care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you, professor. Why have you called me here tonight? I have many thing that need to be attended to and..."  
  
"Severus, you know I wouldn't call you here if it weren't for a purpose," Dumbledore told him while the flames from the fire caused his eyes to twinkle. "I have recently come across something very interesting. Professor Lupin, would you care to illuminate Severus?"  
  
  
Remus Lupin stepped out from behind a shadowed portion of the room, startling Snape.  
"You really should be more observant, Snape. You must be getting old," Remus chuckled to himself. "As you know, things have been very strained since Voldemort's return. Professor Dumbledore has assigned me to return to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, in disguise of course. Parents would be even more frightened if they thought they children were no safer in here with a werewolf than out there with Voldemort."   
  
  
Remus smiled sadly. 'No, doubt he's blaming me for his expulsion,' Snape thought.' It was for the students' safety. The parents did have a right to know. It wasn't my fault he befriends scruffy murderers as well as being one.'  
  
  
"Well, that's simply wonderful news. I'm glad you brought me here in the middle of the night to tell me that. Do you want me to break out the party streamers now or shall we have cake first?" Snape snarled.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, it is good news, but that is not why we called you here. You see while some of The Order were looking in Godric's Hollow, which as you know has been left untouched besides initial investigations, in memory of Voldemort's defeat, we came across several seals that could only be unlocked by blood relations."  
  
"Wait, that's ridiculous! There is only one person alive that could have broken those seals. Do you honestly have that murderer working for you?! He was the one that betrayed them! Why..."  
  
"Severus! Sirius was not responsible for Lily and James's death. It was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed them," Albus told him calmly.  
  
"What?" Snape couldn't believe it. Of course he had heard this two years ago, but he thought that Lupin was merely defending his friend and brainwashing Harry, Ron, and Hermione into believing it too. But Dumbledore was not easily deceived. Yes, he had a soft spot, but he was not foolish. Of course he knew that Pettigrew had been a deatheater, but he hadn't believed James would be stupid enough to trust him.  
  
"It's true," Lupin said as he strode closer to Snape."And you're lucky that he was helping us. If he hadn't been Lily's cousin, we would have never found this."  
  
  
With that Lupin pulled out a package bound in brown paper and twine. It clearly read "SEVERUS SNAPE" in flowing calligraphy. There was no doubt in Snape's mind who's handwriting it was.  
  
  
"Of course there was more addressed to Sirius, Petunia, Dumbledore, Peter, and myself as well as a few others." Remus spat out the word "Peter" with more contempt than Snape have ever heard the werewolf utter before. "Here, take it."  
  
  
Severus's hand trembled as he took the package from Lupin. He simply stared at it for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
  
"This is a matter of my own private affairs. I thank you to keep you snout out of my business."  
  
"Affair. That's kind of an apt word to use in this situation don't you think, Snape?"  
  
"What are you talking about, werewolf?"  
  
"She told us. In the letters she left to Sirius and myself. She told us about the two of you. Or should I say three of you?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Snape fumed. He had half a mind to knock Lupin into next week.  
  
"It's alright, Remus. Let Severus go. This is a very personal matter after all." Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to where Snape and Lupin were standing. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.   
  
  
"Severus, I know how hard this surprise must be on you, especially with the additional stress of your duties for me. If you need to talk about anything, I will be here. Do not hesitate to floo me."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," Snape whispered as he continued to stare at the package. Slowly he continued his trek to the fireplace. "Snape Manor!" And he was gone.  
  
Remus turned to Dumbledore. "I still can't believe it. I would never have figured Lily to be into that."  
  
"Hmmm, yes, dear Remus. Love, however does not always fit the form we wish it to. Now come, let's have some tea. I'd like to discuss what exciting new ideas you have for the upcoming semester..."  
  
_____  
  
  
As soon as he returned, Severus flopped down into the nearest chair. He couldn't believe that this was real. He pressed the package against his face. It even smelled faintly of her.   
  
  
Slowly he unwrapped the twine and packaging. Inside was a small box and a letter. He lifted the box out first. It was a music box, and Severus smiled as he wound the lever in the back. The blonde haired ballerina spun around as the tinkering notes of Mozart played.  
He opened the little drawer that the music box also contained. Inside was a picture and a small note. 'You remember what this ballerina always reminded me of? I hope you haven't forgotten her either.'   
  
  
The picture...He looked at it and slammed it back in the box. He couldn't bear to seem them so happy. Small droplets of water were collecting on the shut box's lid. 'Am I crying?' Quickly Snape wiped his tears away. It had been 15 years ago after all.  
Then he opened the letter. It was in the same handwriting that had been on the package-  
  
  
  
Dearest Severus,  
I hope this letter finds you well. If you are reading this, I must be dead. That seems so strange to write down, but I can't delude myself of the degree of danger we are in.  
  
I'm sorry about what happened between us. It was the happiest time of my life! I will treasure our time together forever. We all knew that it would change after we graduated. We all had expectations on us that seemed to be "written in the stars".  
  
Why did I marry James? Could I have done anything else? Honestly? Everyone knew James loved me; they all thought we would get married. I was already a target for Voldemort from that standpoint, and I couldn't bear to put you in danger. Know that I loved you, and I always will.  
  
That is why I am writing you this letter. Do not be bitter about what happened, and do not be jealous of James. Yes, I love him, but never as much as you. There is another problem. As I write this there is a baby named Harry laying in his crib. He has unruly black hair and green eyes. He is so beautiful. He reminds me a lot of you. You see, Harry is your son. I have just cast a glamoure on him so that you shall remain safe. He will look like James almost to a T. I used the most powerful spell I could, one with no counter-spell. The only way to break is a charm which I have placed in the hidden compartment of the music box.   
  
You have to help Harry as he grows older. He is your son, and you know what that entails. Please find him and love him as a father, as James loves him. Know that I will always be with you.   
-Love,  
Lily Evans Snape Potter  
  
  
"Oh Hell." And with that Severus lost consciousness. 


	2. What was I supposed to be doing?

Disclaimer: I still don't own it *sigh*  
A/N- Why is Snape's house always called Snape Manor? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Snape awoke to find himself on the floor. 'I really should sweep more often,' he thought as he stood up and picked pieces of lint off his robes. However, seeing the letter also on the floor, He found his headache quickly progressing to a migraine.   
  
' "You know what that entails." Just when I think things can't get any worse! It's almost Harry's fifteenth birthday. I'll have to...collect him before then, or who knows what the consequences could be.'  
  
Severus sat in is favorite high-backed chair as he massaged his temples before any more memories about the past could surface. 'Why didn't she tell me sooner? She could have found someway to tell me. I knew that with the timing it was always possible, but he never showed any signs of being my son. Damn it! I never wanted children. I wanted the Snape line to end with me. The world doesn't need another Snape!'  
  
Snape made his way through several rooms, finally coming to the room he had been advancing on- the room containing the liquor cabinet. He couldn't face Harry right now, no matter how pressing it was. Tomorrow he would go to the Dursley's and retrieve the boy, because tonight he would probably end up apperating into the middle of 50 of Mrs. Figg's cats.   
  
He opened the cabinet door and removed a small bottle with the label removed and a glass. Snape slowly poured a viscous, black substance into the glass. It smelt like burning hair and day-old fish. With a sweeping arm gesture he threw back the drink and drifted into oblivion.  
  
__________________  
  
  
The next day flowed into the day after that, eventually spreading themselves into weeks. In the same manner he had for the past few weeks, Severus found himself curl up in a ball in his bed. Quickly he jumped out of bed and retched violently into the nearest water closet.   
  
Wiping his mouth and throwing on a bathrobe, Severus made his way downstairs.   
  
"Would you like some breakfast, sir?"  
"Daschle, I would just like some toast, coffee, and the Daily Prophet, if you please."  
"Yes, Daschle would be pleased to get these thing for you. Might say that it makes all of us house-elves happy to see you out of bed." Before Snape could reply Daschle disappeared with a small pop.  
  
  
Snape pulled out a vial from his pocket and downed it. He hadn't eaten in several days, and he looked paler than normal (if that was even possible). His long fingers worked their way along the empty vial. How long had he been like this? His stomach told him more than there should have been.  
  
Not eating regularly and going to death-eater meetings were taking their toll. His nerves were still numb from the night before. Voldemort seemed to have developed a fondness for casting the Crutiatus curse on ALL, whether they followed his orders perfectly or not, of his followers, as well as bringing in the occasional muggle for torture.   
  
Snape wished he could just stop all the death. How many people would have to die in front of his eyes, and sometimes by his own hands, before Dumbledore was satisfied. Sure, the information he provided delayed attacks that would have kill hundreds, but he questioned whether the few hand-picked deaths were worth it.   
  
What did it matter? His soul was already damned. And to think when he had first joined he had enjoyed it. Enjoyed it! He still had to play that part in front of Voldemort, but he also thought that Voldemort suspected something. He kept trying to catch him in a slip up- a missed meeting, being late, not fulfilling his wishes as ordered. There was no mercy or relief from either Voldemort or Dumbledore.  
  
Another small pop woke Snape out of his reverie. Daschle placed the three items on the table, and Severus quickly snatched up the coffee.   
  
It was bitter.  
  
He set it back down to let it cool a bit. He decided to nibble on some toast as he leafed through the Daily Prophet. Honestly! When WERE cauldron bottoms going to be more regulated? Yet another old witch had spilt boiling pumpkin juice (which she thought would be a good place to keep it hot) all over her lap while stirring it, causing 3rd degree burns. She was lucky it wasn't a more dangerous concoction.   
  
With a heavy sigh, he set the paper down. What day was it anyway? Taking a sip of coffee, he looked at the headline. It read-July 31st. 'Why was that important? Trash pick up? No. Chimney Sweep stopping by? No. Wait...oh, no that wasn't today!' Severus started to panic. 'I hope I'm not too late! I couldn't bear it if I let more people die because of my recklessness.  
  
Without changing his clothes, Severus apperated to the Dursley's house. Impatiently he banged at the door.  
  
Inside he heard people rustling about. "Alright, I'm coming!" Which was followed by a portly, bulbous-nosed, short man answering the door.  
  
"What do you want this early in the morning?" the beady-eyed man gruffly spouted.  
  
"I don't have time for pleasantries, just tell me where Potter is. Is he here?"  
  
The look in the man's eyes shifted from mad to furious. "Oh, so you must be one of those freaks. Not only are you abnormal, you're impolite! I ought to..."  
  
  
Vernon's words were cut off as Snape grabbed him by his neck, lifted him up and pushed against the doorframe.   
  
"I don't have time for this. Now tell me is the boy is here or not?" Snape told him through clinched teeth.  
"Up...upstairs."  
"Thank you."  
  
Snape rushed through the house. He found the bathroom and some equally portly boy's room before he found Harry.   
  
Finally set stumbled upon a sparsely furnished room. The thing he had been looking for caught his eye immediately.   
  
On the middle of the small bed lie Harry, drenched in sweat, clinching the covers and his teeth. He looked like he was in an extreme amount of pain.  
  
"Oh no. I'm too late." 


	3. Panic on Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Why yes, they are mine, and I have Severus trapped inside a large mason jar in my basement. Crash ("You'll hear from my lawyers!"). Oh, crap.  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit," Severus whispered under his breath as he swooped upon the bedside. He could feel the heat emanating off Harry's body.  
  
Gently placing a hand under the rigid form's head, he drew up Harry's head to his ear.   
  
"Boy, can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly the figure shook its head. "Please...help me...Prof...*gasp*"  
  
Harry's body suddenly switched from burning hot to icy cold. His fingernails and lips started turning blue. Severus suddenly wished he had had the presence of mind to have called Madam Pomfrey.   
  
From one of his numerous cloak pockets, Snape pulled forth a vial filled with a red glowing substance. He was sweating profusely, and he felt his heart racing. He uncorked the vial and raised it to Harry's lips.  
  
'Here goes nothing'  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
The sudden noise gave Severus a start, which launched the slippery vial from the man's hand, only to collide with the floor with a sickening crash.  
  
"You fool!" Severus growled, with a look of horror, at the woman in curlers who was standing behind him.   
  
"What have you done to Harry, you freak?!"  
  
"You stupid woman, you have no idea what you have done."  
  
Behind them Harry began to convulse. Severus knew there were only two options left: him or the woman.  
As much as he would have like to have killed the woman who looked oddly familiar, he knew there was only one real option which he must resort to, as much as it pained him.  
  
Ignoring the woman as she pounded and tugged at him, he once more cradle the seizing Harry's head in his arm. Snape brought the other up to his mouth and bit down. His wrist screamed in pain as his mouth filled with his own blood.   
  
Quickly, he put his wrist to Harry's mouth. As soon as the warm liquid hit Harry's tongue, the seizure stopped, and after a few seconds, Severus could feel a slight suction, which was steadily getting stronger.   
  
Relief flooded Snape's body. Thank God he'd arrived in time. He could vaguely hear the woman yelling at him, but it seemed like a million miles away. He could feel his body begin to drift on the dregs of a dreamy ether. In his left ear, Snape thought he could hear the voice of Lily whispering in his ear sweet promises of love and eternal happiness.   
  
'Snap out of it,' he told himself. He wrested his arm out of Harry's grasp. The boy had regain a pleasant flush, and seemed to be fine, but he was still unconscious.   
  
Snape dragged himself up to a standing position. He felt extremely woozy. The room seemed to be spinning. Too late, he realized that his lack of eating and Harry's withdrawal were too much for him. He felt like he was going to collapse.   
  
He felt like his body was moving without his willing it to. Once he had been forced under the Imperious curse by Voldemort, for his amusement, and this felt nauseatingly similar.   
  
He felt his hands grab the woman who had caused this trouble in the first place.   
  
"What are you doing? Get your grubby hands off me! Vernon!" Although the woman's words sounded strong, he could smell the fear in the air.   
  
He rubbed his nose on her neck, she smelled intoxicating.   
  
With a small "eep" , Severus once again found his mouth filled with a warm metallic, yet delicious, taste.  
  
  
  
  
  
_______-  
  
A/N- I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. Thanks for all the reviews! I am so excited. As you can tell I'm a big fan of the cliffhanger. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but I have 2 exams this week (eek!). Please send me any comments or suggestions (or flames)! 


	4. Collection fee for services rendered

Disclaimer- Fourth verse, same as the first. Blurb- I think this chapter may be classified as PG-15. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a burst of colour. Severus wasn't sure if it was red or black- only that it was unexpected, much as the pain in his left thigh. In shock, he looked at the rotund boy, who stood two feet away from him with tears streaming down his face and a large cudgel in his fist. The woman, who now looked unnaturally pale, just stood there and stared at him with unblinking eyes.  
  
"What have to done to my mum?!"  
  
Severus really couldn't answer that. He hadn't let himself get out of control for a long time. As much as he hated to admit it, his deeds for Voldemort were voluntary.  
  
A sharp crack to his shoulder brought him back to reality. Angrily, he snatched the thick rod from the boy, who didn't resist as he was petrified by the same look Severus usually reserved for his first years.  
  
With the rod in one hand, he placed the other on the boy's shoulder. "I was wondering whether to define you as extremely brave or extremely stupid. But now I see that you are not worth my time," Severus brought his wand out of his robe's sleeve. " Stupefy!"  
  
With that, he pushed the large boy over, almost expecting him to pop back up. No such pleasure though, as a heavy thud resounded through the house. Snape looked down the hallway to see if he should be expecting any more interruptions. At the end of the hall, stood the fat man whom had answered the door, holding a shotgun in both hands. Even from this distance Snape could tell that his hands were trembling.  
  
'I didn't think that he would be bothering me any more. Hah, I can tell that he has pissed himself from here.'  
  
Taking one last look around the corner, he made his decision on how to rid himself of this obstacle. Snape took a deep breath and ran at an unnatural speed through the doorway.  
  
It became immediately obvious that Vernon was not expecting a flying mesh of black to launch itself at him. Desperately he fumbled for the trigger only to find the gun wrenched from his hands. Scared witless, he began to swing his meaty fists toward the thing that had taken his gun. He was equally surprised when his blows landed on their target.  
  
With a snarl, Snape threw the gun down the banister. However, his movements were not quick enough, and Vernon took the opportunity to throw in a few more blows with growing confidence. He managed to land a hit in Snape's stomach, knocking the wind from him. Snape realized that he had underestimated this lump as all fat, when muscle was quietly laying underneath, as he clinched his mid-section.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now are you, freak? How do you like this?" Vernon snarled as he launched a kick to Snape's side. "You take a beating almost as well as that brat down the hall."  
  
It didn't take a genius to realize that the man was referring to Harry. Severus felt his blood boil. As much as he enjoyed torturing his students, he would never physically harm any of them. Vernon continued to kick at the vulnerable figure and smirked every time he heard the thud of his shoes connect.  
  
Without warning, a pale, slender hand grabbed the man's crotch. Severus twisted his hand until the man lay screaming on the carpet, and then gave it a good kick. The ruddy-faced man no longer looked so smug. Severus decided to allow himself the pleasure of giving this man a small come- upance, as he sunk his teeth into the man's fat neck. He made sure it caused the man great discomfort. This was the feeling he loved and hated. It was this feeling that had driven him to finally accept Voldemort. The unpleasant memory caused Severus to turn away in disgust.  
  
He stood from his crouching position and spat on the man's face. "Never forget that I can return," And in a sweeping movement he stormed back into the room. That was the last thing Vernon saw before blacking out.  
  
As Snape entered the room, he turned his attention back to the woman, whose eyes were now closed and fists clinched. He could still smell her blood in the air, and his instincts almost overcame him again. He stepped closer to her and inhaled her scent deeply. Honey and lilacs. Somehow he knew this scent. It reminded him of Lily, thought this woman was not as sweet as she.  
  
"So, you must be Petunia. Petunia, open your eyes."  
  
They fluttered open, rimmed red with tears. "Yes, I can see the resemblance now. Lily, told me about you, but now that I see you I wonder how much was true." He could sense the hurt and pain around the woman, and now he felt even worse for taking her blood. "You will forget all this." With that, Petunia promptly passed out. Snape placed her on a chair in the corner of Harry's room and kissed her on the forehead. No matter how annoying she had been, he could tell there was more to this woman than any of her family probably knew. After all, if Sirius was Lily's cousin, he was this woman's as well.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. Finally, with no more distractions, he could finish the job he originally came here to accomplish. Harry's form was still slumped on the bed. Severus noted how much less annoying he was now that he was asleep. Maybe if he could just keep him like this, they could have a beautiful relationship. Snape quickly waved off thoughts of slipping Harry an overdose of "draught of living death"; after all this was still a serious situation.  
  
"Accio trunk!" In seconds a large steamer trunk floated in through the door. Severus murmured another spell, shrinking the trunk, and placed it in one of the many folds of his robe. He then turned his attention to the cage in the corner. He searched the depths of his memory trying to remember the name of the bird in the cage, but found he could not recall the information.  
  
Shrugging, he pointed his wand at it. "Sorry." And the cage shrunk as well. The creature inside did not seemed pleased, and Severus was forced to place a calming charm on it. He smiled at the memory of the charm. How many times had Lily placed it on him? Snape waved the thought away as he placed the cage in another pocket.  
  
Again he turned to the boy, "I hope you were worth all this trouble," even though he knew all of this could have been avoided if he had been paying attention to his duties.  
  
He picked up the boy, noting how light his form was. It worried him, but he would have to think about that later, he already had much worse problems to deal with Harry about.  
  
'It's going to be a long year,' Snape thought to himself as he disapperated, thinking of the beast he was about to bestow once more on Hogwarts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes- Yes, I am extremely lazy! I'm going to try my hardest to get the story really going now that all the formalities are out of the way and Snape and Harry are headed to Snape Manor for some "lessons" and explanations. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! P.S.-Ack! Deep down, I am a Petunia sympathizer. Sorry, I love the "evil" underdog. _  
  
Wormtail's worst enemy- you are exactly right about what's going on. I didn't want to give everything away to soon. So yeah, this is a BabyGoth challenge fic too.  
  
Xikum- I hope that was enough abuse of Vernon for you! 


	5. At the Manor

Disclaimer- Hey, I found Severus in a puddle on the side of the street. That means he's mine now; I found him! (police whistle) JK Rowling's-" Stop her that's the girl who stole my work!" Uh-oh (puts Sev in pocket and runs away). Ok so, it's not mine I'm just "borrowing" it.

  Harry opened his eyes only to find himself on a bed that he knew definitely was not his. It was much larger and softer than the bed he had been lent by the Dursleys. He sat up and immediately wished he hadn't. He grabbed the sides of his head which pounded with a fury he usually only encountered when he was near Voldemort.

   "That, my boy, is what we commonly call a hangover."

   Harry slowly turned his head in the direction of where the voice had come from. As his glasses were not on, all he could make out was a blurry black figure surrounded by equally blurry red wallpaper. However, he had no trouble identifying whose voice it was.

   "Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he put on his glasses which were on a table beside the bed. "How…how did I get here? And where is here?" The decadence (now that he could make he out he could tell a lot of extravagance had been put into making the spacious room) displayed in the room was a far cry from Madam Pomfrey's ward. 

   The black figure sauntered over to the bedside. " Potter, you have the _pleasure_ of being in my humble abode. Try not to get too comfortable. If it wasn't obvious by now, it was I that brought you here. As to why, well that's the crux of the story now." 

   Despite his best efforts, Snape couldn't manage to keep the snarl for his voice. He just looked too much like James. It sickened him. He clutched the small medallion that had he had found in the music box more tightly at the thought.

   "Well, I kind of remember you coming into my room. I wasn't feeling well, then I, I blacked out, sir."

   "Well, you have forgotten the most important part."

   "What would that be, Professor?" 

   Snape could sense the apprehension in Harry's voice. 'Only that you were sucking the blood out of my arm. Oh, and I'm your father.' Oh yeah, that would go over real well. He still didn't know how he was going to tell Harry. 

   Letting out a sigh, he sat on the corner of the bed. Harry briefly thought that perhaps Snape was here to hand him over to Voldemort, but something in Snape's eyes told him differently. Harry felt quite certain a look of sympathy did not belong in the potion master's blackened orbs.

   "Harry, what would you do if I told you that you weren't who you thought you were? Would you want to know the truth if it would change everything in your life- knowing that this may cause your friends to hate you? Or would you want to remain ignorant, keeping things as they are? "

   The first thing Harry noticed was that Snape had called him by his first name. What was Snape talking about? It obviously had something to do with what had happened to him. But change everything? Was happiness an excuse to hide the truth? Harry didn't really know, but he couldn't lie to himself by remaining ignorant. He knew that no secret could cause his friends to hate him if they were his true friends.

   "Professor, people have been trying to protect me from every little things since I've come to Hogwarts. I know they have the best intentions in mind, but they can't keep me secure forever. I can't allow such intentions to cover me like a security blanket. Willful ignorance is never excuse, and it is something I could never adhere to. Please, Professor, tell me what it is that I need to know."

   'Damn that Gryffindor blood. Ok, Severus, just remain calm ' 

   "There are several things. Firstly, you have other relatives besides your aunt and her family."

   "What? Who? Why didn't I know before?" Harry exploded.

   "Well, Sirius isn't just your godfather. He is your cousin, seeing as he was your mother's cousin as well."

   "Really?!" Harry could barley contain his excitement. "But why didn't he tell me before?"

   "How am I supposed to know? Probably so you wouldn't do something stupid like trailing after a convicted murderer."

   "Sirius had nothing to do with any murder! It was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed my parents, and he is still alive…."

   With that Severus let out a condescending chortle. "Of course I know that now. I've heard word of Pettigrew's return to the fold." Harry noticed Snape's hand clinch the bed sheets as he mentioned Pettigrew's name.

   "Then why did you accuse…?"

   "Because it is the truth. The authorities are still after him, and I would venture to guess that his living arrangement is not a happy one. Probably living in a cave somewhere." At that Harry flushed, even though he would probably prefer a cave to the Dursley's. 

   "That's not all. Harry this is very hard for me to tell you, as I just learned it recently myself." Snape rubbed the medallion for a sense of comfort but failed to gain any. 'Maybe I should just chuck Lily's letter at him and leave him to it,' he thought.

   "One of your parents is not dead."

   Harry stared at him in shock. How was this possible? In his dreams he had seen the flashes of green and even seen his mother hit with the curse. He had never seen James go down, though he had always assumed it to be so. "Is it my father?" he asked tentatively.

   Snape was aghast. How could he have guessed? "Yes."

   "Well, where is he?"

   Apparently Harry hadn't guessed. 'Here I go.' He was beginning to sweat slightly. Snape took in a deep breath. "James Potter died that night during Voldemort's attack. However, James was not your father."

   "What? Then who?"

   "I am."

   Harry didn't know how to respond so he did the only thing he could, laughed. "You must be kidding me. How would that be possible? Oh, god. This isn't happening. I'm still on 13 Privet Drive having some sort of hallucination."

   Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, this IS happening. It was a surprise to me too. I only found out because Sirius found some of Lily's things in the remnants of Goderic's Hollow. It's true." 

   As he continued to talk he noticed that Harry's laughs were becoming sobs. Gently he allowed the boy to fall into his arms. "We'll find a way to make this work out. We have no choice." 

   Harry picked himself off the potion's master. Wiping his tears away, he asked, " How? How is that you are my father? I look just like James. My mother was married to James. Were you having an affair? I, I don't understand."

   "No, Harry. I loved your mother very much when we were in school. When we were sixteen, we were married. We never told anyone; it was too dangerous. After all, she was in Gryffindor, I in Slytherin, and Voldemort was in power. It was a week before graduation when she presented me with divorce papers. She never told me why. Of course, she had always been friends with James and his gang. I had heard whispers of their romancing, but I knew she would never cheat on me or anyone. Shortly after, James and Lily were married. A few months later, you were born. It…it tore me apart. It drove me into the open arms of Voldemort. I never thought he would kill Lily. That is why I became a spy for Dumbledore. I would have done anything for her, anything. 

   You were born so close to when Lily and I divorced and she and James got married. I had a fleeting thought that maybe you were mine. After all, we were married and 18; we weren't using…protection. When I saw you there was no doubt that you were James'; you were identical, even then. Apparently my presumptions were wrong. I had forgotten how good Lily was at charms. She cast a glamoure on you to look like James, and so you have."

   "This is too much. I need some time to think about this."

   "Very well, but know that this is only the beginning of the story," and with that Snape rose up and seemingly floated out the door, magically closing it behind him.

   Harry curled himself up into a ball. He didn't know what he was going to do. Snape was right: he wasn't who he thought he was. He wasn't Harry Potter; he was Harry Snape. Yuck. That sounded horrible. He didn't know what he was going to tell Ron and Hermione. Maybe they would hate him if they found this out. His stomach was beginning to hurt. 

   Harry stared at the top of the canopy bed, trying desperately to sort out what he had been told. How could his mother lie to him? He had to be rational. She was probably trying to keep him safe from Voldemort as well as Snape's enemies. What did Snape mean by this was just the beginning? What else could there be? With these thoughts in mind Harry drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note- Hope you liked it. I'll have more as soon as I can. Please R+R so I can feel motivated to write faster! 


	6. Secret 2

Disclaimer- * Sigh*Still not mine. 

   Harry arose to a sharp pain in his mid-section. He also noticed that his glasses had been removed once again. 'Snape,' he though. Briefly he wondered if he should call him Dad. Harry shivered. Too weird. This whole things still creeped him out. At least now he knew that he had a least one relative that care about him: Sirius. He had often wished that he could really be related to him. He was sure Sirius had his reasons for not telling him, as well as his mother. At least he could ask one of them why, he thought bitterly. He knew that he couldn't change anything, so it was best to accept it, even if he didn't like it. Fact was that he was still kind of mad about this. At least this was better than living with the Dursleys. The only thing he worried about was how his friends would react. Maybe he shouldn't even tell them…

   "Finally decided to wake up?"

   Harry quickly slipped his glasses back on. "Sir?" He could tell that Severus had on a grim expression. It was obvious that Snape was not pleased about Harry being there. Harry felt a short bout of anger flow through him at the thought. He hadn't asked for any of this. If Snape didn't want him here, then maybe he should have just left him at the Burrow.

   Harry felt queasy as another rumble jarred his stomach. Severus noticed Harry's face blanche. "Here, drink this." Severus thrust out a wine glass filled with a red substance.

   Harry accepted the glass meekly. He could feel its warmth through the glass. 'Well, I don't think he would have gone through all this trouble just to poison me,' he thought to himself. Still, he tentatively smelled the contents of the glass. As soon as he took a deep breath, he felt a shiver flow though his whole body, giving him goosebumps. The odor was very heady and strong. He looked at Snape, who was giving him an irritated glare. 'Here goes.' 

   Harry could feel the substance burning all the way to his stomach. It was like an explosion of euphoria, and Harry was sure this was what narcotics were supposed to do; not that he minded. For a brief second it seemed like everything was more vivid and real. The colours in the room exploded in a sudden burst of brightness. However the effect quickly gave way to a sense of normalcy, and Harry was disappointed to have the feeling end. 

"What was that Professor?"

"Yes, it's a wonder feeling isn't it? I'm sorry that you had to experience it."

"What…why?"

Snape stepped closer to Harry, so and he could see the danger flash in the potion master's dark eyes.

"Harry, are you sure you don't know what was in that glass?"

Harry swished the inside of his mouth for any remnants of the concoction. There was a mild film on he teeth that tasted mildly metallic, but indiscernible. "No, Professor."

Snape let out a brief snort. "Harry, I'm afraid I have some more…news for you. Do you feel up to the task?"

   Harry was beginning to feel irritated. Why did Snape have to be such a slimy git? "Well, I doubt there's much more news that could be as surprising as yesterday. Or are you going to say that Lily wasn't my mother but Professor McGonagall is?"

   Snape was barely able to resist the urge to slap Harry in the face, but Harry could see the vein in Severus's forehead throbbing. Then a slow smile crept up Snape's cheek. Harry didn't know what to be afraid of more, Snape's glare or his smile. 

   "No Harry, this is much worse, though I guess you could say it comes with the territory of me being you father."

   Harry took a deep breath, this didn't sound good at all. Was the "Snape curse" having greasy hair or lethal halitosis? Harry had a mental image of himself with long greasy hair, horrible breath, with a huge nose. He quickly shook that thought out of his head.

  "What, what is it sir?"

   Snape's smile faltered and he let out a sigh. "Harry, I…I am not an "normal" man by any means. Some would say it is because I am so cruel and heartless. Maybe that is so, but that is not without its reasons, and I don't think you need to know the particulars about that at this time. Harry do you what to know what was is that glass?"

   Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't like the direction this was taking; still he knew it would not behoove him to run away from the truth. "Yes, professor."

   "It was blood, living blood."

   Harry thought he was going to be nauseous. Blood? Oh, God. He pressed a hand over his mouth, as he felt the bile rising in his throat.

   "The Snape blood carries in it a foul taint and has for generations. No one in my, our, family has been borne from it and left untouched. I was the last member of our family, or so I thought. I am not a real vampyre, Harry. I, as well as you, am a half-breed- wizarding blood mixed with vampyric bonds. If you have children, they too will suffer our fate. That is if you are not staked first."

   Harry didn't know how to answer this. He just stared at the sheets on the bed. Inside him he could feel the blood of another rushing through his veins. "Who's blood was in the glass? Yours?"

   "No, it was several of my house elves. Don't worry, I didn't harm any of them for you."

   A wave of relief washed over Harry.

   "Don't feel too secure. I can't bring my house elves to Hogwarts." 

   Hogwarts! What was Harry supposed to do? What was he going to tell Ron and Hermione? 'Hey guys. Just thought I'd let you know that Snape's my dad, I'm part-vampyre and you're lives are endangered by being around me. So what classes are you taking?' Then Ron would swiftly put a stake in his heart. Great. 

   "Do you remember the pain you felt when I came over to those obnoxious relatives of yours house?" Harry nodded his head. "That was because your true nature was revealed. 15 is an age that you could take care of your self and hunt, and so it has come to pass as a marker into manhood, as my father called it. If you don't feed regularly, it will happen again and no one will be able to stop you. In time you should be able to control it, and eventually never require blood."

   "Have you achieved that state?"

   "For the most part, yes. I still have to eat regular food to maintain a healthy metabolism. As I said, I'm not a full vampyre. I do not live by most of their rules, but I am still a living organism and must ingest nutrients of some sort."

   Harry's mind was racing. 'Ok, calm down. There's nothing you can do about it. Just accept it. God, who I'm I kidding? What am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit. Ok, there has to be something I can do to avoid killing classmates. Ok, Harry, you can get through this. Don't freak out. Alternatives, there has to be some alternatives.'

   "Professor," Harry still thought that Father or Dad was too weird, " what then am I supposed to do at Hogwarts? Could you teach me control before school starts?"

   Snape let out a snort, " Maybe before school starts in your 7th year. It is a long and painful process, but yes, I will begin teaching you as soon as you wish."

   "Could I drink the blood," Harry couldn't believe he was actually talking about drinking blood. This was too weird. "of some kind of animal? Or live on the blood lollipops at Honeydukes?"

   "Yes, that would make things a lot simpler, and frankly that's what I was hoping to do."

   "Great, now…"

    "But, I'm afraid that's not an option now. I only have myself to blame. If I'd not been so incompetent! But the time for "ifs" is over. What's done is done."

   "What are you talking about?"

   Snape leaned in even closer. Harry could feel his breath on his cheek. "Harry, once you taste human blood you can never go back. That's why the feeling from the house elves blood was so short-lived. It's enough to satisfy for a day or two, but not as long as human blood. I had brought a vial that contained a blood serum that would have prevented all of this. After drinking it, you would have been fine with animal blood. You aunt startled me and caused me to lose my grip. If I hadn't of done what I did you would have killed anything in your sight in blood lust. Instead, I let you feed on me. My blood has the same components of a regular human's. Since this is what you tasted first, it is what you will desire."

   "What do you mean by your incompetence?" Harry yelled. "You mean that you could have stopped all this and you didn't? What the hell were you thinking?" Tears shown in his bright red face, full of rage.

   "I don't wish to talk about it. Yes, it as my fault and I will accept the responsibility for it."

   "Ha! Responsibility? If you were that responsible, you would have made sure that I wasn't yours to begin with. If you were responsible you wouldn't have left me in that house for 15 years. You don't want to talk about it? Well, fine! This conversation is over!" With that Harry jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, still in the pajamas that Snape has put him in.

   'Damn it! Well, he won't go far. There too much to learn and too little time. He'll come back when he's hungry.' He pulled the medallion out from under his robes. "Lily, I promise to do what I can. I'll try…to make the best out of that situation." Severus sauntered out the door and back to the library to read up on how best to train young vampyres. 


	7. Out with the old, in with the new

Disclaimer- I am currently in negotiations over the ownership of Severus Snape. Apparently it's unlawful to just steal characters and hold them for ransom. **door kicks in** "Police! Freeze!" Uh-oh. **grabs a bound and gagged Severus from the closet and slings him over her shoulder** Ok, so he's not mine…yet  =^_^=.

   Harry desperately fled through the dark halls of Snape Manor, not really seeing or caring where he was going. He just felt so sick and angry. He didn't know who he was anymore. Already he could feel the tingle of hunger gnawing at the back of his brain. He was used to the sensation after living with the Dursleys, so he figured he could endure it for quite some time.

   Harry turned right and opened the door. The room was decorated calmly, yet quite extravagantly. It was surprisingly decorated in the colors of Gryffindor. The thought of having his house colors surround him gave him some sense of serenity. Spotting a large armchair, he laid back upon it. His head throbbed, and Harry felt like he could feel every pulse that went through his temples. Placing his hands across his brow, Harry was quite surprised when they came away wet. 'Pull yourself together Harry.'

   He sat there for some time trying desperately to try and remember the essay he had written on vampyres for Professor Lupin two year ago. Lupin! Perhaps he should write Moony about this. He certainly would have a better understanding of things like this and a sudden change in "lifestyle". But that would entail telling him about Snape. He would definitely not be as freaked out as Sirius, but he couldn't picture Lupin being particularly happy. Remus had always been understanding about things at Hogwarts though, and he knew how to keep a secret. Harry wished Lupin were here now so he could talk to him; he doubted Snape would allow him to owl Remus. Perhaps when he was back at Hogwarts he would write him.

   Harry let out a heavy sigh and curled his arms around his knees. He was beginning to feel kind of lonely with no one to talk to. At least Hogwarts started in two weeks. He didn't know if he should be happy or scared, AND he was going to have to spend time with "daddy dearest". He just needed some time to think this new development over. Jeez, couldn't Snape have waited awhile to drop that bomb?

   Harry thought about what he was going to do next. Placing his head on his knees and removing his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes in an attempt to dislodge the stress today had put on him. He felt tired already even though he had only awoken about an hour earlier. He refused to let himself sink back into such a lethargic state. Picking himself off the chair, he circled the room. While it was pleasant, there was nothing particularly remarkable about the room besides its colouring. The room he had previously been in had merely been red, but here the crimson and gold swirled about in what seemed like a constant motion. 'Must be some sort of wizarding décor.' He wondered why Snape had this room here in the first place. 

   However, mere wall colour was not enough to keep Harry entertained for hours on end. Carefully he crept to the door to listen for any sound that could be a signal of Snape looking for him. He heard nothing and peeked out the door. His suspicions were confirmed, and Harry found himself examining the rest of the house. 'I wonder what kind of salary Snape gets at Hogwarts,' Harry thought to himself as he notice how carefully everything was arranged and in such splendor. It was a bit too meticulous for Harry's taste.

   A devilish grin swept Harry face. He knew immediately that he wanted, no _needed_, to find Snape's room. He giggled at the remembrance of Snape in his nightgown during 4th year. Harry wandered through the halls, hoping that the next door was Snape's. He had no idea how many rooms this house held, but he didn't fancy the idea of looking through all of them.  

   After about twenty minutes of searching, Harry gave up, but one last door was just begging for him to open it. 'Might as well.' Bingo. Harry didn't know what he was expecting, perhaps a green and silver motif (some of the other rooms had been in this scheme, but he had found out quickly that these rooms were uninhabited). He didn't know _how_ he knew, but nevertheless did, that this was Snape's room. 

   The room was solid black, with a canopy bed, and as the crowning piece- several black armchairs surrounded a fireplace, no doubt for flooing or communication. Quickly, Harry ran over to the closet. Unsurprisingly, it was filled with black robe made of various materials. There was a small chest of drawers that Harry could guess the contents of. He open the top draw filled with inky black. Harry picked up a portion of it. 'I knew it! Boxers. Well, guess I win the bet, Ron,' he smirked to himself. Ron had thought that perhaps the potion master's crankiness was due to, ahem, being too restricted.

   Harry exited the walk-in closet and eyed the fireplace. He sauntered over and sat in one of the soft, high-backed chairs. Comfy. His attention was drawn to the small round table next to the chair. Harry felt drawn to the piece of paper and the box that lay on top of it. There was also a glass that smelt quite rank on the table as well, and Harry tried his best to ignore it. 

    Settling into the cushiony warmth, he picked up the note and began to read.

   Snape's eyes flew across the titles of the many volumes in his library. Deftly, he picked out the ones he though would be pertinent. If Harry could have seen the accumulating stack of extracurricular reading he was going to have to do, he would have fainted right on the spot.

   Severus's thoughts floated back to when his father had shown him what it meant to be a Snape. He shuddered at the memory. No, things would be taught correctly this time. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, his entire class probably wouldn't have seen graduation. Except for Malfoy. He always had a way of escaping any situation. The more it dripped with pain and anguish, the more pleasurable it was for Lucius to revel in it and easier to slip away. Snape pitied Draco. God knows what he saw and experienced in that house. It would only be a matter of time before another mask bearing cold blue eyes entered Voldemort's circle of death.

   Snape returned his attention to his book selection; such thoughts were best left for another time. In any case, at the rate he was going, Harry wouldn't finished reading until long after graduation. That's the way Snape liked it- a continuous education. 

   His slender fingers fell upon a red leather bound book. Instead to tossing it into the ever-growing pile, he caressed the cover. In gold letters it read- _Dracula_. Lily had given it to him. He had found it hilarious, wrought with errors everywhere. In other words, a piece of pure fiction-though not without its entertainment value. Lily had been puzzled by his reaction to it. She had asked him if he did not find some notes of truth within it. Looking back he realized that she had been referring to the relationship between Mina and Dracula- doomed but undeniable, thwarted by that irksome Jonathan. 

   He placed the book against his chest. Yes, the boy would definitely have to read this to know how mistaken muggles were about vampires…but not this copy. Gently, he placed it back on the shelf. Due to this distraction, what he failed to realize was that his young stead had already entered the room.

   "What's that?"

   Snape spun around. He quickly squelched the anger that the unexpected entrance had caused and replaced it with his normal cool façade. "It is a book that is very dear to me. Your mother gave it to me." 

   Almost under his breath, Harry thought he heard Snape mutter, "for my 16th birthday." Somehow Harry couldn't picture Snape being 16. He felt it wise not to pursue the book further; he had other things on his mind.

   "I found this." Harry thrust out the note he had found in Snape's room. For a second, Snape's eyes blazed with anger. Severus snatched the note out of his hands. He felt panicked. How much had Harry seen in his room? This could be bad, very bad.

   But, no. Now thinking back he had, at least, put that somewhere else, somewhere safe. Harry was not ready for **that** yet, nor would he ever be. It didn't concern the boy anyway. Counting backward from 50, Severus unclenched his teeth and relaxed. It would not do if he kept exploding at the boy.

   Snape replied in a clam, but deadly voice, "Never enter my room again, unless I bid you to do so."

   Harry swallowed. Still his determination drove him forward. "I…I think I understand things a little better now. I'm trying to accept this, and it would help me out a lot if you could try to do so too. I been under a lot of stress this past year," an image of Cedric Diggory's dead eyes staring at him flashed through Harry's brain, "and I think that we should just try and get through this."

   Severus sighed. He knew Harry was having a difficult time dealing with Diggory's death, as well as the dreams he was doubtlessly having about Voldemort. He stared into those green eyes, the same ones that that stared up at him over 20 years ago, begging him to stop…no, he didn't want to think about that either. 

   "Is it because I look like James? I've always known you hated him, and now I see that it was due to much more than the resentment of him saving you life. Is that why you hate me so much? Because he took what you wanted?"

   "He took my life away! He did nothing to deserve Lily." Severus was surprised to find himself on the verge of tears. 'No, not in front of the boy. It's not like I did anything to deserve Lily either.'

   What surprised him further was that he found himself in an embrace. He tightened his grip on the boy. He hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time. 

   Harry pulled away, forgiveness and concern in his eyes. 'Damn him! He is too perfect, too much like James. Too much like Lily.'

   "I read the part about the glamoure. If you want, you could use that charm on me." While Snape was muttering to himself about how the perfect Potter wanted to make him fell better (the mask had gone back up), Harry's heart was pounding. He wanted to know what he really looked like. He had always wondered how it was possible that he was an exact copy of James Potter; how he could never change hairstyles. Harry had felt like Professor McGonagall sometimes forgot that he _wasn't_ James Potter. What would he friends think? How would Voldemort react? Would he look like Snape?! Truth was Harry Potter (now Snape) was afraid.

   Severus rubbed the spot on his chest where the medallion lay underneath his robes. He was very curious as to what the boy would really look like. Was it worth the risk? If Voldemort found out…Well, he would be more than willing to pay the price, but he was not willing to let Harry do so. 

   Snape licked his dry lips, "Do you want me to? I don't think I could re-establish a glamoure as good as this one. Perhaps a temporary one…"

   Harry considered all the possibilities; his friends' reaction of course, but he knew Snape was probably worried about Voldemort finding out. It was the reason his mother had left Snape after all, but if Snape could whip up some potion or charm that could temporarily, yet consistently, replace his soon-to-be reveled self then there shouldn't be a problem. Besides he had promised himself to face the truth no matter what. 

   "Yes. I do want to know who I really am." Hastily he added, "As long as you can polyjuice me back."

   Snape become lost in his own passionate thoughts of potions, and his eyes it up with a childish delight. "No, polyjuice would never do. Perhaps if I added some dragon's blood to some boomslang…"

   "Professor!"

   If Harry didn't know better he would have thought Snape was blushing like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

   Snape cleared his throat, "Of…of course. I could think of something to perhaps create an image of your current self, but you would probably have to take a daily portion of it." Severus's mouth twitched with anticipation. He loved a challenge, especially when it came to potions. He noticed Harry restlessly shuffling his feet in a 'let's get this over with' look on his face.

   Snape looked around the shelves. Where had he put that book? Deftly he swooped (in a very bat like fashion, Harry thought) to the other side of the room and snatched a blue book from the shelf. He thumbed through it quickly, his thin fingers working as if they were separate entities from his body. Suddenly they stopped and Harry felt Snape's black orbs pierce his own green ones. 

   "Are you ready?"

   "Yes," which came out more like a squeak instead of the confident affirmation Harry wanted it to. He stood up straight and clinched his fist. 'Oh, boy. Here we go.' Harry said one last good-bye to his small nose.

   Snape gave him a small nod and began, holding the charm in his left hand.

   "Dimittus persona. Indigus diutius ni. Aperio verum ipsum."

   Harry felt his body tingle, which increased to a kind of itching sensation. It reminded him of when he had used the polyjuice potion in second year. He could feel his skin and bones stretching out. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he didn't really like it either. He just shut his eyes tighter and waited for this to be over. It was weird feeling the pajamas he was wearing slid up higher on his legs and farther up his arms. In fact, they were feeling a bit tight now. Perhaps he would have done this wearing just a robe, but hindsight is 20/20. 

   Snape watched the transformation with a silent amazement. Of course he had seen similar transformations before, but watching Harry lose his childlike features was odd. He watched with a sort of morbid glee as James Potter's face melted away…

 ______________

A/N- Thanks for the all reviews! Sorry to make this so long, but I was just bitten by inspiration. I'm also sorry about my horrible Latin- it's been 7 years since I took it and I can't remember which declension everything should be in. Basically (and badly) it translates to "Abandon this mask. You need it no longer. I reveal the true self."

xikum- Well, isn't Snape sometimes irrationally mean to Harry anyway? Just trying to show how upset Snape is over all this, and how childish he can be expressing his dissatisfaction. I'm trying to have him adjust, but well, Snape's been Snape for about 40 years so it's going to be hard for him to change. Thanks for your excellent review!


	8. All Aboard!

A/N- Wow! I finally updated! Not much to say except I am l-a-z-y and had a horrible case of procrastination.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your nagging keeps me writingJ. I'm going to try and put as much of the fifth book in here as I can. I apologize in advance for my still horrid typing and grammar skills.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, after 6 months of negotiations, I was unable to convince J.K Rowling to sell me the Harry Potter industry for 35 pence, so they still don't belong to me. 

_______________________________________________________________________

   "Where the bloody 'ell is he?" Ron asked/yelled as he paced in front of Platform 9 ¾ . He checked his watch. 10:55am. 

   "Ron, perhaps we had better get on the train," Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, desperately trying to goad him into walking towards the awaiting compartments. Her other hand kept flexing anxiously. She knew that Ron would stand there all day if she didn't do something, and she didn't particularly like the idea of having to confront Professor Snape when they missed the Express. "If we wait any longer there won't be any seats left except with the Slytherins."

   Ron pursed his lips together and subconsciously rubbed his prefect badge. He still didn't look like he was going to go. "He's still got five minutes, Hermione…"

   "And I'm sure he'll be here, but I don't think it will do us any good if we don't have a compartment saved," Hermione quipped as Ron finally let himself be dragged away. As the two of them entered the Hogwarts Express, he gave one last look, once again noticing Harry's complete absence.

   "There, last one!" Hermione grinned to herself towing Ron into the last empty compartment. The two of them sat down, Ron next to the window and Hermione beside him near the door.

   Ron turned to Hermione, "I mean first he can't even visit the Burrow, only sends me two owls, I can't get anything to him without going through Dumbledore first, he's disappeared, and I never got to tell him I made Gryffindor Prefect! What the 'ell is going on? You don't suppose…You-Know-Who is involved do you?"

    "Of course not. Harry's probably just been under more wards and protection since Voldemort," Ron cringed as Hermione spoke the taboo word," has become a corporeal entity again. Dumbledore would tell us if anything had happened." Silently she asked herself if he really would. 

   "Well…" Ron didn't have anytime to finish being interrupted by a tapping on the compartment door. A dark haired head stuck itself. 

   "You wouldn't happen to have anymore room would you?"

   "Sure, Neville." Neville stepped through the door and was about to shut the door when they heard a girlish voice shriek at them to hold it.

   "Jeez, Ginny, no need to make everyone on the train deaf. I swear they could tie you to the top and use you as the whistle instead."

   "Sorry," the red headed girl sat herself next to Neville. "I was talking to Sylvia, she's in Ravenclaw, and we were talking in the hallway, and there wasn't anymore room in their compartment by the time we were finished…"

  "It ok to take a breath, Gin." 

   "Sorry. Hey, where's Harry?"

   "That's what I'd like to know."

   Interrupting on Ron's sulking, the door swung open once more revealing a sneering Draco.  "Well, if it isn't the Gryffin-dorks."

   'Good one' Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a book she had put in her knapsack.

   "Where's the King of the Doofuses? Is he afraid that dear daddy Dumbledore won't be able to shelter him anymore? Perhaps he realized that it's best not to mess with Slytherins and went crying home to his…well, nobodies! Or maybe Potty was too afraid of getting what he deserves by his constantly side-stepping the rules," Draco laughed along with a chuckling Crabbe and Goyle. Draco pulled on his lapel to revel a prefect badge, which he proceeded to polish.

   "How the hell did you get that?!" Ron, Ginny, and Neville all looked at Hermione who sat wide-eyed. She immediately bit her tongue. 'Well, that was stupid,' she thought, but she really couldn't conceive how Dumbledore could let innocent first-years, not to mention second and third years, receive the disciplinary wrath of Malfoy. 'There's got to be an explanation.' 

   Malfoy grit his teeth, "Perhaps he finally realized that someone needed to keep the mudbloods in check." Before anyone had a chance to jump, maul, or verbally abuse Malfoy, a large fist found its way to his perfect nose. A trail of blood slid over Draco's lips as he turned to face his aggressor.

   "Potter!" Harry stood to the left of the door wearing a pair of ragged jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. He stood taller that he had last term by a good 5 or 6 inches, not that Ron , Hermione, or Malfoy hadn't sprouted as well. He was, however, taller than Malfoy by about 2 inches. He looked more muscular, but not too much so. His hair seemed brushed instead of in its normal, crazy pattern. 

   Draco wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You just wait, Potter, I'll…"

   "You'll what?" Harry grabbed the corners of Malfoy's robe and hoisted him into the air. As he held him, green eyes met an electric blue sea of hate, and he let go. Malfoy fell to his knees but quickly picked himself up, and ran in-between Crabbe and Goyle who just stood there slack-jawed.

   'Let's go,' he told the two as he pushed the stray hairs that had come loose back, "You'll pay for this, Potter." 

   "Sure, Malfoy, you git," Harry slid into the compartment and closed the sliding door, only to be met with four pairs of confounded stares. "What?"

   Ginny's mouth kept opening and closing as a pink blush encompassed her freckles. 

   "Harry, that is one of the most awesome things I have ever seen! You really showed Malfoy. It was even better than the time Professor Moody turned him into a ferret," Ron rambled as he sprung up, patting Harry on the shoulder. "What happened to your glasses, mate?"

   "I, er, finally used one of those sight correction spells."

   "How did you get around the "no magic outside school' rule?" Ginny asked.

   "Well, I…"

   "Gin, it's perfectly obvious that Old Harry here was granted special permission during the break. Did they let you because of You-Know-Who?"

   "Yeah, that's it." Hermione raised her right eyebrow. It wasn't like Harry to be so… secretive. She decided that she would keep this observation to herself until she could look into to it more deeply. It was obvious something big had happened during the summer, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. But for now, she let herself enjoy the company of her friends.

   Harry sat down next to Ron, beside the window. 

   "So?"

   "So what?"

 "Are you going to tell us what happened and why we couldn't owl you?" Ron asked, rubbing his prefect badge again.

   "Well, I., hey is that a prefect badge?"

   "What? Oh," Ron blushed, "well, yes. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't get any owls to you…"

   "Wow, Ron, that's…great." Harry knew that given his situation, he shouldn't be a prefect, but somehow he felt betrayed by not having been asked. He turned the silver ring on his right index finger back and forth. 

   "Hermione got one too," Ginny piped in.

   "Hmm, but so did Malfoy," Hermione mumbled.

  "What!" Harry exclaimed, his eyebrows skyrocketing toward his hairline. He whipped his sunglasses off. "Has Dumbledore gone completely daft?" He looked quickly at Ron, "Umm, not that he could be that off his rocker with you guys being prefects. Do you think it was bribery?" 

   "Yeah!" Ron's eyes lit up. "That has to be it. Malfoy's dad must have given Hogwarts a ton of galleons, and Dumbledore felt he had to give Malfoy something to make-up for it. Or maybe it's blackmail! Maybe that's why he needed us to be prefects, to investigate what Malfoy's up to!"

   Neville noticed Hermione lightly shake her head and felt some of his own fears dissipate. Despite her outburst, Neville knew she would probably figure out why Malfoy had received the position. He made a note to try and remember to ask her later. He wished he still had his Gran's remember-all. Instead, he settled on taking Trevor out and stroking his slick back. Malfoy always made him nervous.

   Hermione noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes. She pursed her lips together; it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Cedric. Of course, how could he be expected to sleep with that on his mind? She relaxed. This summer must have been horrible for him.

   "Have any of you heard about the new DADA professor?" she asked.

   "With our luck it's probably another Voldemort spy."

   "Well, I heard that it's some woman from the Ministry," Neville added.

   "I heard something about that too!" Ginny smiled. "Dad wouldn't tell us anything about it, though."

   "Well, Gin, it just so happens, I caught Dad talking to Dumbledore in the fireplace. I think he said her name was Umbridge…"

________________________________________________________________________

A/N- You didn't think I let you see Harry's new look right away did you? Mwah-ha-ha. 


End file.
